Sherlock gets schooled
by JohnLock23
Summary: Sherlock get's schooled on love, by the new kid on campus, John Watson. Teenlock, Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

"John dear, are you ready?" Called John's mother.  
"Yeah, mom, one second!" John yelled down the stairs.  
"Okay I'll be in the car, John." She called back.  
"Whatever mom." John mumbled under his breath, while climbing into the car. "Are you excited?" Mrs, Watson said with a grin.  
"Yeah mom, sure." John said exhausted by his mothers questions.  
John's mother decided to stop asking questions.

They arrive at the new boarding school.  
John quickly pulls out his suitcase, hugs his mother, and runs to find his dorm.  
"Hey watch it!" A voice says to his right.  
"You were the one that walked into me. So you should 'Watch it'." Says a calm, collected, smooth voice.  
"Get out of here!" A tall, skinny, pale boy with curly black hair stays where he was.  
"I said get lost freak!" "Correction you said: 'Get out of here'." The skinny boy said annoyed.  
"Sherlock you better watch it!" The shorter boy said.  
"Or what, Anderson? You'll sick you're little gang on me? Ha!"  
John finally get's to the front desk.  
"John Watson I presume?" A older lady asks.  
"Oh um, yes." John said engrossed in the arguement between the boys, Sherlock and Anderson.  
"Pay no mind to those two, they are always bickering. Room 221B. And John?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Goodluck." "Thanks, Mrs. Hudson." John says glancing at the name tag she is wearing, and walks away to find his dorm.

John finds his room, 221B, and gently knocks.  
The door is opened by the boy known as Sherlock.  
"Hello, I'm John. John Watson. It appears we will be bunking together."  
Sherlock just looks at him blankly, then walks away to let John inside.  
"Gee thanks for the help." John mutters under his breath.  
"I'm going out. ...John." Sherlock said walking away.  
"Have fun." John said tiredly.

"Oh where to start?" John said looking around his and Sherlock's room.  
"I think dinner." John said to himself, smiling.

As John enters the cafeteria he notices the absent of Anderson and his 'gang' as Sherlock put it. And his new roomate Sherlock.

"Huh." John says as a girl sitting alone waves, and walks over to him.  
"Hi, my name is Molly." The girl says smiling.  
"Nice to meet you Molly, I'm John. You haven't seen a boy named Sherlock have you?" John asks slightly concerned.  
"Oh you mean Fre-... Yeah, I think I saw him heading outside."  
Molly says slightly embaressed.  
"Anderson and his.. 'Gang' didn't head out there to did they?"  
"Yeah, they did. Why are you so nervous?" "You've seen how small Sherlock is, they'll kill him for earlier."  
"Wait. What happened earlier?" Molly asks now concerned.  
"Sherlock, was correcting every word they said."  
"Why are you so worried about him? He's been here for a year now, I think he can protect himself." Molly says no longer concerned for Sherlock's safety.  
"I'll go find him. It was nice meeting you Molly, I'll see ya around." John says sprinting through the double doors and down a corridor in search of Sherlock.

It wasn't long before he found him. Tucked away into a corner,  
bloody, bruised, and barely breathing.  
"Sherlock! Are you alright? I'll go get help!"  
"No." Sherlock says loud enough for John to hear.  
"But you're hurt!" John protests.  
"Just take me.. Back to the room.. Please." Sherlock pleads.  
"Alright." John says picking Sherlock up and carry him like a child in his arms, back to their room.  
John lays Sherlock down on his bed and runs into the bathroom to get bandages. John cleans his cuts and wraps them up.  
"Why are you being so nice to a freak like me?" Sherlock says questioning John's behaviour towards him.  
"Because no one deserves being treated like that. Freak or not." John says smiling at Sherlock. "All done?" Sherlock asks.  
"All done." John says, finally noticing how skinny and pale Sherlock really is.  
"When was the last time you ate?" John asks Sherlock with a little worry in his voice.  
"Hmm? I don't know, a week ago?" Sherlock answers.  
"A week!? I'll bring up some dinner you rest up." John says flipping the light switch off, and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock?" John asks, slowly coming into the room.  
"Mhhm?" Sherlock mumbles into his pillow.  
"I'm turning on the light now. Okay?" John says flipping on the light switch.  
"Mhhmm." Sherlock says, turning over, his hair all messy from sleep.  
"Here eat up. You need it." John says passing him a tray with tea, and some biscuits on it.  
Sherlock makes a face at it.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't know what to get you." John says blushing.  
"It's fine. I'm just not hungry." Sherlock reply's tiredly.  
"Don't make me force feed you, Sherlock." John says smiling.  
"Ha! I'd like to see you try." Sherlock says shoving a biscuit in his mouth.  
John laughs and wipes the crumbs from Sherlock's mouth.  
Sherlock stares at John.  
"Sorry force of habit." John says blushing again.  
"It's fine." SHerlock says turning away from John.  
"Oh, alright. I'm just gonna..." John trails off, and starts to get ready for bed.  
Sherlock follows suit and rolls toward the wall. Putting the tray on his night stand.  
"Right. Goodnight Sherlock." John says climbing into bed.  
"Goodnight. John." SHerlock says, shutting off the light.

Next Day.

"Mhhmm Sherlock?" John mumbles into his pillow, as Sherlock is tugging on his sleeve like a child.  
"John, hurry were gonna be late to class." Sherlock says still pulling on John's sleeve.  
"Shit! What time is it?" John asks fumbling around his bed for his trousers.  
"Eight. Come on John!" Sherlock yells behind him, running down a corridor.  
"Sherlock wait up!" John yells, running down the corridor after Sherlock.  
Sherlock runs back to where John is standing, still pulling on his trousers in the middle of the corridor.  
"Oh John, here." Sherlock says pulling Johns trousers on for him.  
"Thanks." John says, staring at Sherlock.  
"Hurry John!" Sherlcok says sprinting down the corridor again.  
John sighs and starts sprinting after.

"Hey Freak!" Anderson yells at Sherlock as he enters the classroom.  
"Idiot." Sherlock mumbles under his breath, and takes his seat at the back of the class.  
John comes in and sits down next to Sherlock.  
"Oh does Freak have a boyfriend now?" Anderson says, laughing.  
" So what if he does!?" John yells at Anderson, while getting up.  
"I think I made Freak's boyfriend mad! Haha!" Anderson says ignoring the fact that John is now next to him.  
"Call him a freak one more time." John says seething.  
"Hey Freak! Why don't you and you're boy-" Anderson get's cut off by John's fist to his jaw.  
"I warned you. Leave him alone." John says taking his seat next to Sherlock. 


	3. Chapter 3

"John... Thank you." Sherlock says, as he puts a hand on John's arm.  
"Like I said 'No one should be treated like that, freak or not." John says turning toward Sherlock.  
"John?.. Nevermind. Forget it..." Sherlock says looking embaressed for a split second, before hiding behind his mask.  
"It's alright Sherlock, you can tell me later." John says facing the front of the class.  
"John Hamish Watson!" John flinched and blushed at the mention of his middle name.  
"Yes sir?" John says standing up.  
"Come here John." Mr. Meeso says looking at Anderson.  
John approaches Mr. Meeso.  
"Yes sir?" John says innocently.  
"Anderson, told me you punched him in the jaw for no reason. Is this true?"  
"Yes and no. It wasn't for no reason. But yes I did punch him in the jaw."  
"Care to explain further John?"  
"He was calling my friend Sherlock a freak. I warned him not to say it again and he did. He brought it upon himself. Sir."  
"You are excused John. Thank you for clearing that up."

John goes to get Sherlock but he is nowhere to be found.  
John sprints through corridor after corridor looking for him.

"Sherlock!? Sherlock where are you!?" John is yelling as he's running.  
"Here. I'm here John." Sherlock says coming around a corner.  
"Why did you disappear?" John asks, checking to see if Sherlcok is hurt.  
"I don't think we should be friends anymore, John Watson." Sherlock says like a robot.  
"But! Why?" "I hate hearing them call you things like that, just for being friends with me John. Trust me it's for you're own safety."  
"Screw my safety Sherlock! I can't see life without you now! You're the only thing keeping me from going home!" John yells at Sherlock.  
"John please. Be reasonable! I'm only causing you pain. Please just leave."  
"No. No, Sherlock I won't leave you alone."  
"John.." Sherlock's eyes start to water. "John..-"  
Sherlock is interuppted by John hugging him. "Sherlock. You keep me from falling apart. Thank you."  
John and Sherlock head back to their room. "Here Sherlock let me re-address you're cuts." John offers.  
"Thank you. John..?" Sherlock says.  
"Hmm?" John says cleaning Sherlock's cuts.  
"About earlier.." Sherlock trails off.  
"That's alright." John says smiling up at Sherlock.  
"No. I mean.. Erm.." Sherlock stutters.  
"Am I gay? I think so." John says blushing and quickly looking down.  
"I'm glad." Sherlock says smiling for once.  
"You're smiling." John says beaming at Sherlock.  
"Because for once I'm happy about something." Sherlock says getting up.  
"Oh? What's that?" John asks heading into the bathroom to wash his hands.  
Sherlock comes in and wraps his arms awkwardly around John's waist.  
"This." He said smiling at John.  
"What is this exactly?" John asks turning around to face Sherlock.  
Sherlock leans in and gently kisses John on the lips.  
"This. Is perfection." Sherlock says hugging John. 


	4. Chapter 4

John stands there, in complete shock about what just unfolded in front of him.  
Sherlock had kissed him. The boy all the girls pined over and he was John's.  
"I'm sorry John.." Sherlock says, stepping back a few paces.  
"No. Don't be. I.. I loved it Sherlock. But my father he.. He would kill me if he found out."  
"I see." Sherlock says, walking back into their room.  
"Sherlock! I.. I don't care! I don't care what my father thinks! I know what love is!" John yelled after Sherlock.  
"Do you? Do you really?" Sherlock asks, while putting on his coat. Sherlock leaves in a huff, slamming the door behind him.  
"Sherlock... I'm sorry..." John mutters to himself as he crawls into bed.

John hears the door to his room click open and then close.

"Sherlock? Sherlock it's three in the morning! Where were you!?" John asks scrambling out of bed to turn on the light.

John turns on the light to find Sherlock laying in a puddle of blood, with a note stuck to his coat.

The note says: Here's you're boyfriend back, Lover Boy!

"Sherlock!? Come on!" John pulls off Sherlock's coat and shirt to see a big gash in his right shoulder.

"Oh Sherlock." John murmers as he bandages him up.  
"John...?" Sherlock whispered weakly.  
"I'm here. I'm here." John says, cradling Sherlock in his arms.  
"I'm sorry.." Sherlock whispers in Johns ear.  
"I know. I know. You'll be alright though. I patched you up."  
"Thank you." Sherlock says, as John lifts him into his bed.  
"John?" Sherlock whimpers.  
"Mmm?" John replied.  
"I'm cold John."  
John crawls into bed next to Sherlock.  
"I.. Love you.. John.."  
"I love you too Sherlock, now shut up and go to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

John awakes next to Sherlock.  
"Mhhm Sherlock move over." John mumbles into Sherlock's shoulder.  
"Mhhm I'm pressed against the wall. So you'Move over'." Sherlock says, turning toward John.  
"Hi Sherlock." John says smiling.  
"Hi." Sherlock says looking around the room.  
"Uhh, John. What time is it?" Sherlock says searching for his phone.  
"Seven. Why?" John says getting up.  
"Can you pass me my phone, John?" "Sure, here." John says, passing Sherlock his phone.  
"Thank you."

:Mycroft, we need to discuss some things. -SH

"Okay then, I'm gonna take a shower." John says grabbing his clothes.  
Sherlock just watches him as he leaves.  
"See ya." John says leaving.  
"Goodbye." Sherlock says, picking up his phone.

Mycroft: Oh, like what?

Sherlock: As if you don't already know. -SH

Mycroft: True. This evening then.

Sherlock: Fine. -SH

Sherlock gets up and heads down to the cafeteria.

"Hey Freak!" Anderson shouts over his friends heads.  
"Moron." Sherlock mumbles to himself.  
"Where's you're boyfriend Freak?"  
Before anyone can do anything Sherlocks on top of Anderson, pinning his arm behind his back.  
"Say another thing about John and I will turn you into one of my experiments." Sherlock whispers harshly in Andersons ear.  
"Get off him Sherlock." Lestrade says pulling Sherlock off Anderson.  
"Tell you're mutt here to stay away from John." Sherlock says bitterly.  
"Anderson. Lay off John." Lestrade says, standing between Sherlock and Anderson.

John enters the cafeteria to find Sherlock, Anderson and another boy arguing.  
"Sherlock! What did you do now?" John says, approaching the group.  
Molly comes running over to John.  
"Hi John! I was wondering would you want to go out?" Molly says, smiling.  
"Erm I'm kinda in a relationship right now. But I would love to be friends with you Molly." John says smiling.  
"I see... Okay then. See you around." Molly says, defeated.  
"Sherlock. Come on, were gonna be late to class." John says grabbing Sherlock's arm and dragging him away.

Sherlock and John silently walking down a corridor to class.

"John?" "Mhhm?" "What did Molly want?"  
"She asked me out."  
"I see... What did you tell her?"  
"I told her the truth."  
"The truth?"  
"I'm in a relationship right now, but I would love to be friends with her."  
"You're in a relationship? With whom?"  
"Sherlock are you really that blind?"  
"I don't understand the question."  
"I'm in a relationship with you."  
"...John... You'll just get hurt."  
"I don't care Sherlock. I love you."  
"I love you to John." Sherlock says planting a kiss on John's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Sherlock were gonna late to Maths class." John says grabbing Sherlock's hand and sprinting down the corridor.  
"John! Slow down, were gonna -!" Sherlock says as they trip.  
"Ow. Haha!" John says getting up.  
"A hand here you big oaf." Sherlock says, taking Johns hand.  
"Oof. You're alot heavier then you look." "Alright. Now that were late for class, let's go." Sherlock says, walking into Maths class.  
"Right." John says, as Sherlock drags him in.

"Ah I see you finally decided to join us. Take you're seats." Ms. River said, gesturing to their seats.

"Sherlock who is that girl?" John asks, pointing towards a girl near their seats.  
"I'm not.. Sure.." Sherlock says, sounding kinda panicked.  
She smiled at them.  
"I guess we'll find out then." John says, walking over to their seats and sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Maria. Maria Maraschino, people call me Cherry.  
"I'm John, this is my- This is Sherlock. John says, nervously.  
"Why can't I deduce you?" Sherlock says, turning his head.  
"What? Haha!" Maria says, laughing.  
"Ms. Maraschino! Would you like to share with the whole class what is so funny?" Ms. River asks, approaching the group.  
"Sure!" Maria says jumping up on her chair.  
"Ms. Maraschino! Get down this instant!" Ms. River yells at Maria.  
"Sherlock here said. 'Why can't I deduce you?' But I thought he said why can't I seduce you?" Maria says sitting down again, with a big smirk on her face.  
"Yes, thank you. Mrs. Maraschino." Ms. River says, annoyed.

The rest of the class went off with a hitch.

"John?" Sherlock asks.  
"Mhhm?" "We need her on our side." "Our side Sherlock?"  
"John, she can handle people. Better than you and me."  
"Right, okay. I get what you mean." John says, walking over to where Maria is.  
"Hey, Maria-" John is cut off by Maria.  
"Call me Cherry." "Erm okay, Cherry. Sherlock and I were wondering if you.." John trails off.  
"You need someone that can talk to people. Becuase all you two can do is hurt them. Right?" Cherry asks, with a straight face.  
"Right. So what do you say?" John asks, glancing at Sherlock.  
"Alright." Cherry says, smiling.  
"Aren't you gonna ask what you get out of it?" Sherlock says, finally turning to look at Cherry.  
"I get two friends out of it?" Cherry says, galncing between the two.  
"I think that's fair." John says, laughing.  
"Speaking of fair, theres a Fair going on this weekend wanna go?" Cherry says, leaning against the wall.  
"Sure. Sherlock?" John says, looking over toward Sherlock.  
"Right. Okay. John I have to be somewhere this evening." "Oh okay. Mycroft?" John asks.  
"Right. If you want to come you can. Actually John would you come?" Sherlock asks, smiling at John.  
"Of course I will, Sherlock." John says smiling back.

Sherlock and John both glance at Cherry, coming to a silent agreement.

"Right Cherry, you're good with people. Come with us?" John asks, glancing around.  
"Okay, sure. When and where?" Cherry says, standing up.  
"221B, knock three times. We'll go from there. Eight this evening." Sherlock says taking John's hand.  
"Right. See ya then. Bye!" Cherry says sprinting down the hallway.

"That went well. Don't you think?" John asks, pulling Sherlock along behind him.  
"I think so."  



	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening

"Knock, knock, knock." Cherry says, laughing.  
"Sherlock I'm in the bathroom, get the door would you?" John's voice comes out muffled.  
Sherlock opens the door.  
"Hi!" Cherry says, as she walks in.  
John exits the bathroom.  
"Hey Cherry. Ready to go?" "Yep, I see you and Sherlock aren't." Cherry reply's smiling.  
John and Sherlock realize their both shirtless.  
"Oh umm yeah..." John says, laughing nervously.  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me. Just get dressed."

Sherlock, John and Cherry exit the school and climb into a black limo.

"Nice. You rich?" Cherry asks, glancing at Sherlock.  
"My family is. I have no use for money." Sherlock answers.  
"How come I didn't know this Sherlock?" John pipes up.  
"I don't like to talk about my family." "Oh, alright. Me either." John says sitting back in his seat.  
"Mycroft meet, John and Cherry." Sherlock says, as a shorter, man enters the back of the limo, sitting next to Cherry.  
"Hello. John I know about you, but Cherry...?" Mycroft says, glancing at her.  
"My name is Maria Maraschino. people call me Cherry, I'm 16 years old. And that's all you need to know about me." Cherry says, with a finallity.  
"Right, Sherlock what did you want to discuss?" Mycroft says, looking at his younger brother.  
"John and I... Are together.." Sherlock says, wincing at the face his brother is making.  
"Alright, I already knew this. Anything else?" Mycroft says, glancing at John.  
"No. I just needed you to now that." Sherlock says, holding his head up high.  
"Of course I don't approve of this.. Relationship...-"  
"We didn't ask for you're approval Mycroft." John cuts in.  
"Yes of course not." Mycroft says, as the car stops.  
"Sorry." John mutters to Mycroft.  
"No, you're right." Mycroft says, facing John.

John and Sherlock exit the car.

"I'm sorry... Mycroft.. I didn't mean to act like that. I'm just not used to human interaction." Cherry says stepping out into the cold night.  
"That's quite alright. I lived with Sherlock for Sixteen years I think I can handle his.. Friends..." Mycroft says, with a smile.  
"Right. Let me guess Sherlock's brother?"  
"Correct. Goodbye, Cherry."  
"Goodbye, Mycroft."

The limo drives away.

"Great I guess were walking back then?" Cherry asks, looking at Sherlock.  
"It seems that way." Sherlock says, taking Johns hand and walking away.  
"I kinda feel like a third wheel here." Cherry says, running to catch up with them.  
"No. Were a group of friends, two of us just happen to be in a relationship with each other." John says, smiling.  
"Right..." Cherry says, shutting up.

John, Sherlock and Cherry walking along a cliff like hill.  
John walking along the edge slips and rolls down it.  
"John!" Sherlock shouts down towards him.  
Cherry starts climbing down the hill with Sherlock at her heels.  
"John! Are you alright!?" Cherry yells.  
"I'm okay, my leg hurts though!" John yells up to Sherlock and Cherry.  
Sherlock and Cherry make it down the hill to John. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh John you're leg!" Cherry says, rushing to John's side.  
"Sherlock?" John says, sounding scared.  
"I'm here." Sherlock says, looking at John's leg bent beneath him.  
"My leg hurts, Sherlock." "I know, I know." Sherlock says, putting John's head in his lap.  
"Sherlock we need help." Cherry says, letting her voice waver for a moment.  
"Here call Mycroft." Sherlock says, handing his phone to Cherry.  
Ring, ring.  
"Mycroft!?" Cherry yells into the phone.  
"Sherlock? What-"  
"No it's Cherry. John fell, he needs help! Now!"  
"Okay. Right where are you?" Mycroft says calmly.  
"Umm.. I don't know.. Ten minutes walk from where you dropped us. I'll stand up there so you can find us!"  
"Be there in fifteen minutes." Mycroft says, before hanging up.  
"Sherlock, Mycroft will be here in fifteen minutes." Cherry says, handing Sherlock back his phone.  
"John.. You can hold up till then right?" Sherlock says, sounding like a small child.  
"I.. Don't know.. Sherlock?"  
"John?"  
"I love.. You.. Sherlock.." John says, closing his eyes.  
"I love you too John.. So don't leave me yet.." Sherlock says, tears running down his now dirt stained cheeks.  
"John!? No! you can't do that John.. It's just a broken leg.. You'll make it..." Cherry says, now looking like she's going to crawl into a ball and cry.  
John's eyes close.  
"Keep him awake Sherlock!" Cherry yells, as she starts to climb the hill.

Cherry standing alone on top of the hill, waiting for Mycroft.  
"Sherlock? How's John doing?"  
"He's awake!" Sherlock yells up.  
"Good! Keep him that way! I see Mycroft!"  
"Okay! Right."

Mycroft steps out of the limo.

"Mycroft! Hurry!" Cherry says, starting to climb down the hill.  
Mycroft stays at the top of the hill, sending some men down to get John.

"Aaahh!" John screams, as they lift him.

Cherry rushes over and grabs Sherlock, pulling him up the hill behind her.

Back at the Holmes Manor

"Sherlock! Please!" Cherry says, trying to get Sherlock to leave the room as they work on John.  
"No!" Sherlock screams. "Fine then!" Cherry says, releasing Sherlock.

Sherlock runs right back to John's side.

"Oh, Mycroft..." Cherry says, looking like she's gonna cry every time John screamed.

Mycroft hugs Cherry.

"It will be alright, Maria." Mycroft mumbles into her hair.

"I hope you're right, Mycroft." Maria mumbles into his shoulder. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Mycroft? What are you doing?" A tall, thin, blonde woman says, walking down the stairs.  
"Oh, sorry." Maria says, walking away.  
"Robin I told you to stay upstairs and wait for me." Mycroft says, taking Robin's hand and taking her upstairs.

"Sherlock? How's John?" Cherry says, sitting down next to John's bed.  
"Fine, now." Sherlock says, not taking his eyes off John.  
"Here give me his phone, I'll call his mum." Cherry says, taking his phone from Sherlock.

Maria goes outside to call John's mum.

Ring, ring.  
"John? John are you alright?" Mrs. Watson says, into the phone.  
"No, John's been hurt. His leg has been broken, he's alright now though. I think you should come get him. Sherlock Manor. Goodbye." Cherry says, in her most calm voice.  
Beep.

"Here." Cherry says, giving Sherlock, John's phone.  
"What did she say?" Sherlock asks, taking John's phone.  
"She's on her way." Cherry says, not sure if she's telling the truth or not.  
"Sherlock get some sleep. I'll get you if John wakes up." Cherry says, smiling at Sherlock.  
"I'm fine.. Really.." Sherlock says, half asleep.  
"Sherlock come here." Cherry says gesturing towards the chair she's sitting in.  
"Hmm?"  
"Here, sit down."

Sherlock sits down next to Cherry.

"There." Cherry says, curling up next to Sherlock.  
"Hmmpph..." Sherlock says, falling asleep next to Cherry.

Cherry smiles and runs her fingers through his hair.  
Falling asleep next to Sherlock.

Knock knock.

"I'll get it Sherlock." Cherry says, getting up to answer the door.  
"Hello? Is John here!?" Mrs. Watson says looking around.  
"Over here. He's sleeping." Cherry says, guiding Mrs. Watson to John's bedside.  
"John? Baby?" Mrs. Watson says, taking John's hand.  
"Mum...?" John says, squinting at her.  
"Here." Cherry says, turning on the light.  
"Thank you." Mrs. Watson says, looking at Cherry as if trying to place her somewhere.  
"Cherry." Cherry says, extending her hand.  
"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Watson says, shaking Cherry's hand.  
"This is Sherlock, John's boyfriend." Cherry says, gesturing to the sleeping figure of Sherlock.  
"Boy.. Friend?" Mrs. Watson says, confused.  
"John didn't tell you? Sherlock and John have been going out for about... I don't know how long. Not too terribly long." Cherry says, smiling.  
"Right... John? Is this true?" "Yeah.. Mum it is... I should've told you.. I'm sorry." John says, closing his eyes again.  
"It's alright baby. It's alright." Mrs. Watson says, glancing at Sherlocks curled figure in the chair. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Sherlock?" Cherry says, smiling as she shakes Sherlock's shoulder.  
"Mmhm?" Sherlock mumbles into the arm of the chair.  
"John's awake. He wants to see you."  
"John...!" Sherlock says, sitting straight up.  
"It's okay, he's awake now." Cherry says, taking Sherlock's place as he stands up.  
"What time is it?" Sherlock says, looking down at Cherry.  
"Three in the morning. I'm gonna get some shut eye, okay?"  
"Right. John?" Sherlock says, going to stand by his bed.  
"Mhhm?" John says, almost in a whisper.  
"It's me. It's Sherlock."  
"Hey.. Sherlock.. This is.. My mum."  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Watson." Sherlock says, straining to be polite.  
"Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes, the kid detective?" Mrs. Watson says, eyes wide.  
"Indeed." Sherlock says, no longer caring to be polite.  
"Sherlock? The kid detective? What do you mean?" John asks, turning toward Sherlock.  
"Careful! I've solved a few disappearances, some stolen things, little cases. I have yet to get my big break." "Kid detective? Huh. Anything else you forgot to mention Sherlock?" John says, becoming angry.  
"I.. I'm sorry John.. I just got so caught up in 'us' that I guess I blocked everything else out." Sherlock says, sounding upset.  
"Sherlock.. Just leave me alone.." John says, turning away from Sherlock.  
"I..." Sherlock says, running out of the room.  
"Sherlock?" Cherry says, waking up from her nap.  
"You to Cherry. Take the Freak with you, get away from me! My leg wouldn't be broken if it wasn't for you two!" John is screaming now.

Cherry get's up, grabs her bag and runs after Sherlock.

"Sherlock!?"  
"I knew it.."  
"Sherlock!? Where are you?"  
"Over here."  
Cherry runs over to Sherlock.  
"Sherlock what did you do!? Come with me!"  
"Get away from me! He's right, I'm nothing but a freak! I deserve to die!"  
"Sherlock." Cherry says, using her soft voice. "No one deserves to die. I know that for a fact." Cherry pulls up her sleeve, revealing one thick scar on her wrist.  
"Please just let me die." Sherlock sobs into his knees.  
Cherry grabs his wrists to stop the bleeding.  
"Sherlock. Please! Don't leave me alone! Please! I'm scared..."  
Cherry sobbing, feels someone hug her from behind.  
"Sherlock! Don't leave me alone."  
"Boys, please escort Sherlock to recieve medical care."  
"Mycroft..." Cherry says, turning to sob on him.

Sherlock is escorted into the house.

"Mycroft. What about Robin? She's probably waiting for you, go." Cherry says, shoving Mycroft away from her.  
"Robin is my cousin. What did you think that we were?" Mycroft says, walking back towards Cherry.  
"I just assumed... Because she looked like that.. That..." Cherry says, turning away from the house.  
"Where are you going?" Mycroft asks, turning to follow her.  
"Away from this place. John hates me, Sherlock tried to kill himself. I just need to go away." Cherry says, starting to walk away from him.  
"Company?"  
"Why not."

Mrs. Watson watching from the window, sees Mycroft and Cherry heading into the woods, before turning away to talk with John. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Mycroft?" Maria/Cherry asks, stopping to talk to Mycroft.  
"Hmm?" Mycroft says, still walking.  
"Has.. Sherlock done that... Before?"  
"No, not anything like that."  
"Oh alright. Well I think I should go back to the school and explain."  
"I'll drop you off. Sherlock will be back soon." Mycroft says, turning around and walking back towards the house.  
"Right." Maria says, following him.

Maria goes into see Sherlock.

"Sherlock? I'm gonna go back to the school, I'll see you in a few days."  
"I can go back now." Sherlock says, sitting up.  
"Uhm... let me ask Mycroft.."

"Mycroft? Could you come up here please?" Maria says, looking down the stairs.  
"What is it?" Mycroft says, coming up the stairs.  
"Sherlock wants to come back to the school, with us."  
"Okay, get in the car." Mycroft says, waving his hand.  
"Right, come on Sherlock." Maria says, taking his arm.

Sherlock, Maria and Mycroft don't say a word on the ride back to the school.

"Excuse me?" Maria says, approaching the front desk.  
"Can I help you?" Mrs. Hudson says, looking up.  
"Yes, John Watson has been hurt and he will not be coming back to school for a while."  
"Hurt? Oh dear, the poor boy. Thank you for informing me."  
"Yeah, okay. Oh yeah, one more thing. Sherlock has been having trouble and he needs a roomate."  
"Trouble? -Sighs- Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Hmm?" Sherlock says, approaching the front desk.  
"I heard you need a new roomate. I'll send up the first one that needs a room."  
"Ugh. People." Sherlock says, disgusted.  
"It'll be alright Sherlock. Come on, were gonna be late for class." Maria says, grabbing Sherlock's arm and walking twoards class.

Sherlock and Maria in a corridor, walking to class.

"I'm not going to class." Sherlock says, turning around and walking away.  
"Sherlock! You can't just leave me here."  
"I'm not leaving you here, you're going to class."  
"Fine. be careful." Maria says, sprinting to reach class before she's late.

"Maria Maraschino! I see you decided to join us today."  
"I was here yesterday, sir." Maria says, taking her seat.  
"Right, yes. And were are you're friends? Sherlock and John?"  
"John was injured last night and will not be returning except to gather his things. Sherlock is... Busy."  
"Right, now class-..." The teacher drones on.

Knock knock.

"Sherlock? You okay?" Maria says, knocking on Sherlock's room's door.  
"Mhhmm..."  
"Sherlock, open the door."

Sherlock opens the door.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Maria says, stepping into the room.  
"John will be here to collect his things soon..." Sherlock says, going back to his bed.  
Maria walks over and sits down next to him.  
"What's all this?" Maria says, picking up a book.  
"Don't touch that." Sherlock snaps at her.  
"Sorry..." Maria says, getting up.  
"-Sighs- It's just...-"  
"I get it." Maria says, as the door opens.  
"Hello? Anyone in here?" John says, stepping into the room.  
"-Coughs- Yeah.. Umm... Yeah.." Maria says, sitting down next to Sherlock again.  
"Right. I'm just gonna pack up my stuff..." John says, awkwardly putting stuff into his bag.  
"John honey do you need any help?" Mrs. Watson says, entering the room.  
"Erm.. Sherlock and I were just gonna go grab something to eat.."  
"Okay, I'll probably be gone by the time you get back. So goodbye?" John says, looking up at Maria and Sherlock.  
"Right, goodbye. John." Maria says, glancing at Sherlock.  
"Goodbye, John Watson." Sherlock says, not bothering to look at John.  
"Nice to see you again Mrs. Watson." Maria says, grabbing Sherlock's arm and dragging him to the cafeteria. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Sherlock stop fighting me!" Maria says, pulling Sherlock behind her.  
"Mmmph!" Sherlock says, struggling to get away from Maria.  
"Sherlock come on, I know how it feels after seeing an ex."  
"How? You've never dated anyone!"  
Maria let's go of Sherlock's arm and shoves him onto the ground.  
"You know Sherlock, sometimes you're words hurt..." Maria says, turning and running down the corridor.

Maria back at her room.

"Oh great she's back."  
"I was just leaving." Maria says, grabbing her bag and filling it with her stuff.  
"Where? You can't go home, you don't have one!"  
"You're right I don't! Congrats you win the award for the second most hurtful person on the planet! I bet you're parents are proud of you!" Maria says, turning towards her roomate.  
"You're just jealous because I'm rich, my family loves me, I'm so much prettier than you, and all the guys love me too." "You know Miranda, that's all true-."  
"Oh and I have tons of friends." Miranda says, smiling.  
"True. But I don't want to be a stupid girl like you. Maybe if I act like you that guy will notice me, but guess what. I'm so glad that I'll never fit into you're stupid, pink world." Maria says, holding her head high and walking out.

Maria walking down the corridor.

"Hey hot stuff!"  
Maria walks over to the guy that said that, and punches him in the stomach.  
"Oof! I told you she was wacko!"  
"Still pretty, just got to calm her down."  
"Touch me and I will break you're arm."  
The guy grabs her arms.  
"Sherlock!" Maria screams.  
"Shut her up."  
Maria elbows the guy holding her arms in the stomach and try's to get away.  
"Sherlock! Help! Anyone?" Maria yells as she sprints down the corridor.  
John and Maria run into each other.  
"Maria I heard you screaming are you okay?" Maria wraps her arms around John's waist and sobs into his shirt.  
Sherlock runs over to them.  
"Maria! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
"I didn't know you cared about another human being Sherlock." Maria says, turning towards Sherlock.  
"..." "I'm sorry Sherlock..." Maria says, sliding to the ground.  
"Maria what happened?" John says, sitting down next to Maria.  
"You... Then Sherlock and I.. Miranda... Those guys.."  
"Slow down. You're alright." John says, leaning against the wall.  
"Okay." Maria says, taking a breath. "You showed up to get you're stuff and that was awkward and then Sherlock and I got into a fight."  
"Is that it?" Sherlock says, glancing at John.  
"No, then I went to get my stuff becuase I'm leaving and Miranda my roomate said something like: 'You have no where to go. You don't have a home.' "  
"She sounds awful." John says, staring at Sherlock.  
"She is. And then these guys they were so stupid they said: 'Hey hot stuff.' So I punched one in the stomach and then the others grabbed me and..."  
Maria shivers violently.  
"I just want to go home. But Miranda's right." Maria say's, crying again.  
"What do you mean?" Sherlock says, looking at Maria with curiousity.  
"You mean you don't know?" John says, looking at Sherlock.  
"Do you?" Sherlock says, looking John in the eye.  
"No, but I just assumed that you..."  
"I just don't have a home or a family. I'm only here to stay out of the goverment's hair."  
"What happened to them?" John asks, staring directly at Maria.  
"They died. Car crash, when I was Three. I survived, my Mom and Dad died and my unborn brother."  
"What about other family members?"  
"I lived with my grandmother till I was Thirteen, then she passed away and I was forced into foster care. I became a trouble child and they said it was here or Juvie. I chose here." Maria says, looking at the ground. 


	13. Chapter 13

"It's nothing to be embarassed about. Life just sucks sometimes, but it always get's better." John says, smiling at Sherlock.  
Sherlock smiles back at John and says. "Yes. Yes it does."  
"That's easy for you two to say, you have a home and a family to welcome you with open arms." Maria says, smiling sadly.  
"Open arms?" Sherlock says, looking at Maria.  
"Like with a hug Sherlock. She doesn't have anyone." John says, softly.  
They hear the soft pit pat of Maria's tears hitting the carpet.  
"Oh look it's the Freak! Hey Freak how's your boyfriend?" Anderson's voice echo's through the hallway.  
Maria stands up, makeup ruined.  
"If you Ever call him a Freak again, you Will regret it."  
"Alright. Hey Freak!"  
Before Sherlock or John can do anything Maria is on top of Anderson.  
"Say it one more time. I dare you."  
"Sherlock Holmes is a Freak!"  
Maria get's off of Anderson's chest.  
"That's it? All bark and no bite? Pathetic you and the Freak and Gay Boy over there are all pathetic, useless people. Go die in a hole somewhere."  
With those last words Maria socked him across the jaw and knocked him unconsucious, right when a teacher was walking down the hallway.  
"Maria Maraschino! Go to the principles office this instant!"  
Maria grin stupidly, and yelled. "Run!" As she took off down the hallway.  
Sherlock sprinting after her.  
"Wait for me!" John yelled after her and Sherlock.  
"One second." Sherlock says, putting John on his back and running after Maria again.  
"Hurry up Sherlock! Were gonna get caught!"  
"I have to get my stuff from our room!" John says, into Sherlock's back.  
"Maria! Go! We'll meet you at the diner!"  
"Right! See you soon!" Maria says, turning the corner as John and Sherlock run into their room.

"Okay! Grab everything! My Mum's waiting in the car! I can't believe I forgot about her!" John says, grabbing his bags.  
"What about Maria?" SHerlock asks, grabbing his bags.  
"We'll have my Mum pick her up at the diner! You, me and Maria can stay at my house!" John beams.  
Sherlock can't help but smile back.  
"Let's go." Sherlock says, walking out the door.

"Mum!" John says, as Sherlock and him slide into the backseat together.  
"John! I was getting worried about you! Oh hello Sherlock..." Msrs. Watson says, glancing between the two boys.  
"Mum can you take us to the diner down the road? Oh and is it alright it Sherlock and our friend Maria stay with us for a little while?"  
"Yes John I can take you there and yes they can stay. But John?"  
"Hmm Mum?"  
You're father is home."  
John freezes.  
"John what's wrong?" Sherlock asks, looking at John concerned.  
"My father... Is a horrible man. One I wished for you to never meet. I'm sorry Sherlock."  
"It's alright John. Really, I can handle him." Sherlock syas, as they reach the diner.  
"I'm sorry Sherlock..." John says, turning away from him.  
"I'll go get Maria." Sherlock says, hopping out of the car, rushing into the diner and grabbing Maria.  
"Ouch! Sherlock let go!" Maria whines.  
"Come on were going to John's."  
"Alright. Maria says, climbing into the front of the car.

The car ride is completely silent.

"Here we are! Watson manor!" Mrs. Watson announces.  
"Home sweet home." John mutters under his breath.

John's house was a small two bedroom, one bathroom house.

"In you go and right up the stairs to John's room!" Mrs. Watson says, pushing them through the door.

"Right. Here we are Maria, Sherlock." John says, looking around his small room.  
"It's great John." Maria says, smiling.  
"Sherlock? What do you think?" John says, turning towards him.  
"It's small, but I like it." Sherlock says, surveying the room.  
John chuckles.  
"Wait where are we exactly? What town?" Maria says, sounding excited.  
"Weston, why?" John says, looking at her.  
"Perfect! I'll be back in a little while with a old friend! When I'm gone you two better figure out what happened between you."  
And with that Maria ran down the stairs and out the door. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Sherlock..?" John says, sitting on his bed.  
"Hmm?"  
"What did happen to us? I mean like..."

"I mean do you still love me? Did you ever love me?" John says, finally looking at Sherlock.  
"I will always love you John, but you will move on and find a nice girl and settle down."  
"But I don't want a girl, Sherlock. I want you. I love you too."  
"No. No one can love a Freak like me. Anderson's right."  
"Sherlock! What's happened to you? You know that's not true!"  
"Hmm silly humans, what's it like inside you're funny little brains?"  
"Sherlock it's a mess, but you're human too."  
"Barely, I don't even have a heart."  
John stands up and presses Sherlock's hand to Sherlock's heart.  
"What's that then?"  
Sherlock stares at John, then leans in a kisses him.  
"That's my boy." John whispers into Sherlock's ear.  
"Mhhm." Sherlock says, pulling away from John.

"Guys! Sherlock? John?" Maria's voice echos up the to them.  
"Up here!"  
Maria enters with a short, pale boy, with dark hair and even darker eyes.  
"John, Sherlock this is my old friend James Moriarty."  
"You can call me Jim." He says, eyeing Sherlock.  
"Nice to meet you Jim." John says, shaking his hand.  
"You too."  
"This is Sherlock, he's not really a people person. So Jim what are you doing out already?"  
"O-Out?" John chokes.  
Maria grins. "We were in Juvie together, it was great!"  
"I thought you said you didn't go to Juvie." Sherlock says, glancing between Maria and Jim.  
"Erm well.. I got out early on good behavior and they sent me to school. What about you Jim?"  
"Simply flattered the guards, easy enough. The judge was even easier to flatter."  
"Really? That's great Jim! Really been brushing up on you're skills then haven't ya."  
Jim just smiles.  
"Right it's getting a bit late so..." John says, glancing at Sherlock and then at Jim.  
"I'll see you tommorow Jim." Maria says, walking him to the door.  
"Right, see you then." Jim says, taking his leave.

Maria comes back up the stairs to see Sherlock sitting in the corner with John trying to getting him to come out of it.  
"Sherlock? What's wrong?" Maria says, crouching down to see him.  
"He's only been mumbling about Jim... I think he scares Sherlock."  
"Sherlock? Is that true? I can make him go away."

Sherlock looked like a scared child.

"Mhhm..." Sherlock mumbled.  
"I'll tell him tommorow, okay Sherlock?"  
"Mhhm."  
"Alright. Now come out of the corner he's gone now. He can't hurt you."  
"Right were going to have to clean up and rearrange you're room a little okay John?"  
"Sure. Sherlock come sit down here." John says, guiding Sherlock to his bed.

Maria and John clean up and rearrange the room so that all three of them can stay there comfortably.

"Okay Maria, Sherlock and I will sleep on the ground. That way you can have the bed."  
"Aww that's sweet John. Alright but I'm gonna make sure you guys have a comfy spot to sleep." Maria says, fluffling John and Sherlock's pillows.  
"Sherlock are you okay? I mean actually okay?"  
"Perfectly normal." Sherlock replied a bit harshly.  
"Right okay..." Maria says, climbing into bed. "Goodnight John, Sherlock.."  
"Night Maria." John replied climbing into his and Sherlock's make-shift bed.

"Sherlock! Sherlock wake up!" John was yelling at Sherlock.  
"Mhhm, what is it John?" Sherlock mumbled into his pillow.  
"Maria's gone! I'm afraid something is going to happen to her if we leave her alone with Jim! Please Sherlock."  
"Fine. I'm sure she's alright though John, really."

Sherlock and John rush out of John's house and start to wander the streets, looking for Maria.

They find her. In a back alley-way lying in a puddle of her own blood.  
"Maria!" John shouts rushing to her side.  
"John... She's-"  
"No! Sherlock! Oh god no!"  
"John. Come away from her."  
"I'll call the police and they will-" John starts to sob.  
"I'll call them John." Sherlock says, guiding John, now covered in Maria's blood away from the alley.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

:DI Minute speaking.  
"Ah yes Sherlock, a murder? Where? Who?"

"Her name was Maria Maraschino, she was my friend and now she's dead. Brown creek, Weston. Goodbye."

:DI Minute speaking.  
"Goodbye, Sherlock."

"John are you okay?" Sherlock says, looking over to where John is slumped against a wall.  
"Maria... Wh-" John's voice cracked. "Who.. Would kill her..?"  
"... I don't know John..." Sherlock says, with a confused look on his face.  
"Sherlock do you think... It could have been.. Jim..?"  
"I.. I'm not sure.. I need more clues." Sherlock syas, sitting down next to John and putting John's head in his lap.  
"He knows where I..We live." John mumbles to Sherlock.  
"I know John. I know." 


	15. Chapter 15

Blip.

"Sherlock? Was.." John says, clearing his throat. "Was that you're phone?"  
"Hmm.. Yes." Sherlock says, pulling it out of his pocket.

Uknown Number: This is just the beginning. -JM

Sherlock: I believe it is. -SH

JM: Come and play Sherlock Holmes. -JM

"Who is it, Sherlock?" John says, looking at Sherlock with concern. "Jim Moriarty, Consulting Criminal, murderer."  
"He's just a kid though Sherlock. You don't think he would actually... Hurt.. Maria, do you?"  
"I do and I intend to prove it." Sherlock says, standing up and walking away.  
"Sherlock! Wait for me!" John says, rolling onto his stomach to get up.  
"Oh John. So innocent, so child-like." Sherlock says, pulling John up by his arms.  
"Child-like Sherlock? What do you mean?"  
"Oh, John you're mind is so simple like a small childs. Just less of an imagination."  
"Sherlock, I think we should stay and talk to the police." John says, staring off into the distance, listening to the police sirens getting louder.  
"Hmm. Good idea John."  
"What? Me, have a good idea?" John says, smiling slightly.

Sherlock smiles sadly and takes John's hand as the police pull up.

"Sherlock, you said you knew her? Who was she? Did she have any family?" D.I. Minute asks, eyeing John and Sherlock's hands.  
"Her name is... Was.. Maria Maraschino. She didn't have any family they died." John says, looking at the ground so Sherlock and D.I Minute couldn't see the tears on his cheeks.  
(D.I. Minute talking to himself) "Maria.. Maraschino..."  
"What did you say you're name was? I know Sherlock nut you're covered in her blood." "J-John. John Watson. Of course I'm covered in her blood I cradled her head in my lap."  
"Sir. You should see this."  
"What is it Mark?"  
"It's fingerprints, on her and on the walls, sir." mark says, leading them back into the alley.  
"Well figure out who's they are. Now I'm really sorry John but I';m going to have to take you into questioning. Eric please arrest John here."  
"Yes sir." Eric says, cuffing John.  
"Now! Wait a minute! What evidence do you have!? How do you know this isn't my blood?" John yells.  
"John, shut up. You said it was her blood. Just go along quitetly, I'll see you soon." Sherlock says, grabbing John's shirt collar and kissing him.  
"Right get him in the car, the rest of you! Get on with it!" D.I Minute yells at his team of people.  
"Sherlock! Don't leave me! Swear you won't bloody leave me!" John screams at Sherlock as he's put into the back of the police car.

"I swear." 


End file.
